


Midnight Commitments

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: Tucked away in their safe haven, Miu and Kokichi don’t need to think about anything other than each other. However, all fun must eventually come to an end. Kokichi wants Miu to be his, he loves her. But some commitments are too much to ask for, it seems...
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/your choice
Kudos: 47





	Midnight Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here??? This is also my first time posting something so please go easy on me lmao   
> I wrote this a while ago so it’s not my best work unfortunately but I do like the concept. I hope you enjoy this as much as my friend did
> 
> Oh! There is some...technical foreplay? I’m not comfortable writing anything smutty, so there’s a time skip between the scenes and references to smut but nothing actually happens. There’s a lot of name calling and degradation though

Miu rooted her fingers in his hair, tilting her head up as Kokichi kissed her neck. “Damn...Cockitchy...I- hah...never knew you...were...ah- fuck- this good,” she murmured. 

Kokichi smiled against her skin. “Well, duh, Miu. I’m nothing like those idiots you fucked before, cum dumpster. I’m a king.” 

Miu laughed. “Oh really? Well, so far you seem to be right.” Miu squealed as Kokichi nipped at her ear. 

“Seems like you liked that, you stupid whore,” Kokichi whispered in her ear. Miu didn’t answer. 

Kokichi grabbed Miu’s hands and pinned them above her head. He effortlessly switched her wrists into one of his hands and used the other to stroke her face. “You really are beautiful, you know.” 

Miu’s blue eyes opened and met violet orbs. “K-Kokichi?” 

“That was a lie! You’re so dumb, Miu!” Despite how harsh his words sounded, his voice was soft. 

Miu smiled and went to rub her thumb over his cheek- only to remember her hands were pinned. 

“Stupid whore! Did you really forget I had you pinned? Wow, how dumb are you?” 

“S-shut up, Kokichi!” Miu bit her lip and Kokichi scoffed. He rolled his eyes and released her hands. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. 

“Miu...I-” 

“Don’t say it,” she pleaded. “I know. But...don’t say it. It’ll make it real. It can’t be real.” 

“Oh- er, good thing I was lying then! How could I ever love a stupid, filthy cum dumpster like you?” Kokichi laughed. Miu looked away. She knew it hurt him but she couldn't hear him say it. Not when she wasn’t supposed to be here. Not when they weren’t supposed to be together. 

Kokichi collapsed next to Miu, splaying his arm over his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Kichi. I feel it too but- you know I can’t leave. Not right now.” 

“Just fucking do it then. End it with me. Or at least invite me back to your place so I can join you two next time!” Kokichi had added the last part to protect his feelings and they both knew it.” 

“I can’t. I need you, Kokichi. But I need-” 

“Don’t fucking finish that sentence. I don’t want to hear that name come out of your mouth right now. This- this is supposed to be our place. Just you and me. Don’t fucking bring that idiot here.” Kokichi swallowed and pulled his arm off his face. “Miu, I can’t do this. I can’t just be here for you to blow off steam. I need- I deserve more than to just be your sex toy and you deserve better too. God, you have someone already! Meanwhile, I’m hung up on your ass and you won’t acknowledge that I fucking love you, Miu! I love you. And that’s not fair.” 

“...I told you not to say that, Kokichi.” 

“I don’t fucking care what you told me, Miu! I love you, whether you like it or not. Whether I want to or not, and believe me, I wish I didn’t, I love you.” 

Miu heard Kokichi’s breath become shaky and she looked at him only to see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Goddammit, Miu, it’s not fair! I want to hate you so badly. I want to never see you again and not miss you every second you’re away from me. I don’t want to be jealous every time I see you two together! It’s not fucking fair!” 

“I know. I know it’s not fair. Kokichi, I fucking know that! But I love you both. And I can’t live without either of you-”

“You need to choose. Or at the very fucking least tell that idiot about us. It’s not fair to any of us, least of all the stupid bitch you go home to every night when you’re done with me.” 

Miu sighed. “I can’t! If I tell- it’ll be over! I can’t lose either of you. Kokichi, please.” 

“Ugh, whatever, you stupid whore.” 

“No no no don’t do this right now! I seriously can’t take it! You got me all worked up and then stopped to dump emotions on me and now you’re gonna shut down and start all over again?” Miu groaned, tensing her body. 

“We can always pick up where we left off.” Kokichi’s voice was playful again but Miu knew his heart wasn’t in it. But at the same time...damn if she didn’t want that purple gremlin. 

“A-are you sure? You don’t seem into it- eep!” Miu squeaked as Kokichi straddled her, pinned her wrists and used his free hand to trail down her body all within a few seconds. 

“Why would I be into a filthy fucking whore like you? Hmm, cum dumpster? Honestly, everything I said earlier was a lie. I’m just using you, of course. And when you’ve satisfied my every desire, maybe then I’ll give in to what you want me to do. But now...now is all about me. It’s all about what I want, Miu...you aren’t allowed to move. You can breathe. I guess. But that’s it. Shut your whore mouth and don’t do anything.” 

“A-anything?” Miu gasped. 

“Anything. No matter how much you want to, no matter how much it hurts or how badly you need it, you can’t. Not until...I’m done with you.” Kokichi smirked and shifted his weight. Miu could barely suppress the moan that she almost let out. She couldn't help it...when Kokichi moved like that…

“Ah-ah, Miu...if you aren’t careful...you’ll end up punished,” Kokichi hissed. Miu whined but didn’t further push the ‘rules’. 

Kokichi smiled down at her. “Good.” 

***

“Hmm, fine. Go ahead.” Despite how detached Kokichi’s words were, he was breathing heavily, barely able to force out the words. He was sweaty and sticky and practically collapsed on top of Miu. 

Miu made a noise of relief.

“You did well, Miu.” 

“R-really?” 

“Yeah. You were great. Followed every order, did everything I needed and so much more. I loved it.” Kokichi was barely conscious. That was the only reason he was praising her, she was sure. 

It still felt nice. It left her feeling warm and bubbly. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she loved him. She loved him and everything he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, thank you! I really appreciate your reading my work. Feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
